


Break Time

by StormWildcat



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birdflash - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're off duty but Nightwing gets asked to cover for Superboy as he steps out to assist Red Tornado. Wally just can't let the fact that Mount Justice is empty except them go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/gifts).



> I have to start this off with the pretense of I have not seen a majority of Season 2. Honestly once I saw that Artemis and Wally were a thing, I had a hard time. Not a fan of her and the fact that she convinced Wally to leave the team. He's supposed to be the freaking Flash! Leave the man alone!
> 
> So I decided to write as if he stuck around. Maybe she left. Or disappeared. Or something. Whatever it is, means he's single and totally into Rob/Dick/Nightwing.
> 
> You will notice I use a few names for Dick in this. Not 100% sure what Wally addresses him as so I just used what I knew and went for it. Hope you enjoy a taste of KFxRob!
> 
> Gift to gingerkitty. Sorry this took so long girl! You got another one coming!

“Come on, Rob, we need a break,” Wally whined. His neck seemed to lose stability and his head bent back, resting on the back of the couch. The hood on his Flash costume was down, his red hair mussed and matted in places from the tight squeeze. “We should do something besides stare at the computer. ‘Sides, we’re supposed to be off duty now.”

Without turning from the huge monitor, the black-haired hero manning the station replied dryly, “You know as well as I do that the bad guys don’t really take breaks, Wally.”

A strained groan scratched at the newest Flash’s throat. “Yeah but that’s because they work alone. We have a whole team!”

“Who might need our help.”

“We agreed that night’s off would actually be night’s off, Rob. Don’t appreciate that you’re trying to break that deal,” Wally pouted.

Nightwing sighed. Partly because of his comrade’s ability to dig into the part of his brain that contained guilt; the other part because he still called him Rob despite his new moniker and look. Probably didn’t like calling him by his real name which he had discovered a few years back. Had to admit, it was an awkward one sometimes. “I know, I know. But the rise in activity recently makes me more than a little nervous. Plus Superboy stepped away from monitor duty to go help Red Tornado for a while. As the leader, I can’t just turn my back on an empty post,” he explained, voice apologetic. 

It wasn’t that the excuse wasn’t solid enough. On the contrary, it was more than enough to get the average person to back down and give in to the needs of many as opposed to their wants of one. Unfortunately for the illustrious leader, Wally wasn’t your average person. And he was determined to get his night off that he and Rob so deserved. Opportunity to have the Mount Justice mostly to themselves was rare as hell given the size of the crew they were sporting and he was going to be damned if he let it slip through his fingers. Glint of mischief in his green eyes, Flash turned to underhanded tactics to get his way. “Fine, fine, fine, whatever you wanna do….Bats.”

Dick froze. Blue eyes behind his mask narrowed. Muscles visibly tensed under the spandex suit hugged tight to his body. One of the things that was a surefire way to rile him up was to compare him to his former mentor. Though he and Batman were once again on even ground and good terms, it didn’t mean that he wanted to be like him. Hell it was the reason that Nightwing was created; to get out from the shadow of the Bat and not turn into him. Yet here he was, ignoring his promises to someone who cares for him and diving deep into his work. Much as it pained him, he had to agree with Wally that the jab was well-aimed. Didn’t have to openly admit it though. He snapped his head so he faced Wally, the threatening look clear through his domino, “That was low.” Wally raised up his hands in defense, the rest of his body not moving much from his nestled spot on the sofa.

“Hey! Just callin’ it like I see it.”

“You didn’t have to call anything and just accept the fact that I have a job to do.”

“Yeah a job that someone else is supposed to be doing and will likely come back to do. And when he does, our chance is gone.” Wally thought to himself in an inner whisper, “C’mon, Rob. Bite it.”

An eyebrow pushed up one half of black mask disguising Dick’s face, “Our chance?”

It took a lot of self-control for Wally to not pump his arm in victory, “Gotcha!” Expression complacent, Wally droned, “Yeah I mean, we’ve got the whole place to ourselves and who knows when that’s gonna happen again. We could do whatever we wanted.”

The idea of a free-range, no-holds-barred kind of time had crossed Nightwing’s mind momentarily, but it was thrown out by Conner’s leave with Red Tornado. Once he was recruited to take up the post, that was all that was on his mind. How very Batman-esque of him. Gross. He wondered what Wally was hoping to do with their newfound freedom though there wasn’t much mystery behind it. Still, he might surprise him. “And? What exactly do you want to do?”

Flash noticed Rob’s attention being pulled from the monitor and refocused on him. The one-two punch of calling him out for acting like Batman and alluding to a free night did precisely what he needed it to do. Perfect. Muscles contracted and his hyper-metabolism spiked as he became a red and yellow streak of color and closed the distance between himself and his target. He stopped on a dime, his body looking relaxed as if he had been resting against the console the entire time. Fingers laced together and supporting his head as he leaned back, his torso stretched out in a way that showed off the definition hidden underneath, Wally gave a look that telegraphed exactly what the other had predicted. Half-lidded green eyes, a knowing smirk that curled the corner of his mouth, the faintest hint of a pink blush among the freckles dotting his cheeks, it was clear that what he wanted was something of the lecherous kind. His voice lowered, the words coming out almost velveteen, “Come on, Rob. Do ya have to ask? You and I both know the answer to that question.” The redhead winked and grinned. This was one of his favorite parts of the seduction; getting Dick to concede defeat. 

Nightwing’s chin tucked into the V between his thumb and forefinger as he considered the suggestive suggestion. He took a moment to take in the view, his line of sight not physically noticeable. Glory be to the full domino. Made it easy for him to look around a room for escape without being detected and made it difficult for the bad guys to figure out where he was looking to go next, and to determine what he was thinking or feeling. Plus he could check out whoever he wanted without running the risk of a slap or discovery. Right now, he appreciated the tool of anonymity for the latter line of reasoning. Not like Wally would give a damn if he was enjoying the little show he was putting on. It was on purpose and for his man, after all. 

“Let me guess. You want to go disappear for a bit?” he asked. Dick tried his best to stay neutral in expression, but the muscles in his face were all too ready to pull his lips back in a leer. 

“Well so to speak. I mean, would probably be a good idea to not just stay here. Unless you’re feelin’ particularly adventurous today, Rob,” Wally added, teeth bared in a wide grin. His eyebrows waggled at the other hero. “Could just go over to the couch if you want to be comfortable. Or..could stay here if you wanna be really bad.” The smile on the redhead’s face was turning more wolfish by the second. “Would love to live that fantasy.” A pink tongue swiped absent-mindedly at hungry lips. 

“Fantasy? What, you mean the one where you get me bent over the monitor?” Dick questioned, his legs carrying him closer to the other. Arms crossed in front of his chest, he waited for the answer, knowing all too well that he was right. Honestly, Wally was so predictable with what he was thinking. And he already brought up that little dream of his more times than he cared to count. Apparently it had lasting effects on the Flash’s mind and desires.

“Yeah….that one,” Wally breathed. His tone was deep, guttural. Temptation and want were besting him and on Wally it showed more than most. Not only were his eyes starting to gloss over and voice changing to match the lust growing within him, but his breath was catching here and there, face flushing. No thanks to the red and yellow suit, the biggest telltale sign of his condition was on obvious display. He didn’t need Superman’s vision to tell that the display was being…appreciated. Dare he think that Rob was starting to show a bit himself. 

“Hmm, well much as I’d like to go ahead and grant you that, last thing I want is Superboy coming back and catching us. Or Tornado. Explaining that kind of thing to a robot would probably be more awkward than dealing with Conner,” Nightwing reasoned before closing in on Flash, the space between them no more than a few inches. “But you give me a minute, I can meet you in the psych evaluation room.”

“Ooo, gonna see what’s going on in my head, Doc?” Wally growled. The thought of playing a little doctor and patient scenario with Rob was enough to make his mouth water. 

“Not that kind of doctor,” the black-haired hero corrected. Somehow the ginger just knew that Nightwing winked at him. He could pick up on these things. Came with the territory of being the team flirt. Can always deduce when someone else is flirting. Call it a gift. 

“Mmm, see you back there then, Doctor Rob. And you better not take more than a minute,” Wally almost demanded of the other young hero. That’s when he heard a retracting wire. 

“Never mind. All done downloading the monitor to my personal one. That way it’ll alert me if a call or disturbance comes up,” he explained, gesturing to the folded down screen on his forearm. 

Wally pouted, “Workaholic.”

“I prefer to be called “dedicated to my job”, thanks.”

“More like married to it.”

“Shut up and get in the back.”

A growl warmed Dick’s ear. “Whatever you say, Doc.”


End file.
